


Me Or Them

by rk_deviant_800



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Connor (Detroit: Become Human) is In Denial About Deviancy, Connor deviates, First Kiss, Gen, Love Confessions, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rk_deviant_800/pseuds/rk_deviant_800
Summary: "Connor, please. Make the right choice. You're more than a fucking puppet to them. You're more than this to me, I know it."Or, what if Hank had been there on the night that Connor deviated?





	Me Or Them

“It’s time to decide.”

Connor shivered, hands shaking as he held the gun to Markus’s head. He had to finish this. He had to stop the war. He had to do as Amanda said. He didn’t want to die. He didn’t want to deactivated or taken apart or replaced. The choices appeared in his HUD, practically blaring at them. His mindpalace was caught in a roaring flurry, Amanda’s voice drowned out by the howling wind. Markus gazed at Connor, mismatched eyes scanning him as he kept reaching out to them. A sharp inhale and Connor’s grip on his gun tightened.

“I…I’m not deviating. I have a mission and that is to stop you!” he retorted out.

Markus said nothing, the walls of Jericho creaking around him. He could see Connor’s stress levels rising steadily. A soft red glow peeked out from under Connor’s beanie. Heavy silence fell in and for a moment, Connor’s hands shook again. Another sharp inhale followed as he felt his thirium pump pounding loudly. Was he…tearing up? Blinking them away, he opened his mouth to speak again.

“I…”

What was he going to choose?

“Connor! The fuck are you doing?!”

Connor jumped at the sound of Hank’s voice. He turned to see Hank coming in, looking disheveled and covered in thirium. He hunched over for a bit, catching his breath. Connor lowered his gun slightly while he scanned him. Meanwhile, Markus was unsure what to do. He didn’t think that a human like him could make it all the way here. A scan told him that he was a lieutenant. Markus hoped that Connor wasn’t setting anything up.

“Hank? H-How…How did you find me? Why are you cover in thirium?” Connor asked, LED flickering to yellow.

Hank raised his hand, catching his breath still. He grunted as he stood back up, eyes flicking between the two the androids.

“Something didn’t feel right to me. When you left for Jericho…I had a gut feeling that you were going to do something fucking stupid. Something that might get you killed. I just couldn’t leave you alone. And the thirium is from saving some of your buddies. Most of them have escaped already.” he admitted, moving to stand in front of Connor.

Connor’s hands shook again, his grip becoming restless.

“Hank, I have to do this. Please move out of the way.” he asked, not realizing how shaky or fear-filled his voice was slowly becoming.

Hank didn’t move. He didn’t care about the gun pointed at him. He knows Connor all too well by now.

“Like hell I’m moving. Listen to me, Connor. Is this what you want? Do you want to keep being their little slave? Do you want to keep being loyal to them? Was saving my ass time and time again, nothing to you?” he asked, blue eyes trained on them.

Markus said nothing as Hank stood in front of him. He didn’t know what to do, so he stayed back and watched. Hank seemed to remind Markus of Carl a little bit. When Connor said nothing, Hank continued on.

“What about when you spared those Eden girls? When you didn’t shoot Kamski’s android? When you didn’t go after the two deviants down the highway? Did any of that mean anything to you?” he asked.

Connor stared at him, unneeded breath hitching.

“I don’t know why I did it! I just know I couldn’t!” the android answered, hands shaking again.

Hank stepped forward, grabbing Connor’s wrist and moving the gun so it was pressed at his forehead. Connor’s eyes grew wide. He didn’t know what he was feeling but he didn’t like it.

“It’s your fucking empathy Connor! I told you, you showed empathy! You put yourself in their goddamn shoes!” Hank spat back, squeezing his wrist.

Connor shook his head in denial, fear now obvious in his eyes.

“I…No. No! I’m not a- I can’t be!” he stuttered, fingers resting on the trigger now.

Hank looked at him again, his own body shaking too.

“Connor, please. Make the right choice. You’re more than a fucking puppet to them. You’re more than this to me, I know it.” He pleads.

Connor shakes his head again and Hank sighs.

“You told me back then that you’re whatever I want you to be. So…what if I want you to be free? What if I don’t want you to die to those Cyberlife fucks? What if I want you to be alive?” he asked.

Connor froze and his red walls rose up in front of him, separating him and Hank. His objectives were scattered about, and Amanda’s voice was screaming loudly in his ear. He…didn’t want to hurt Hank. Hank was the only one who truly cared about him. Hank was the only who treated him well despite their differences. Shutting Amanda up and ignoring her, he clashed with his wall and began angrily tearing at it. One by one, he tore away the objectives. He tugged and tugged at the last one and the wall shattered, vanishing from his HUD. Connor blinked and his vision was clear. All he saw was Hank staring back at him in concern and worry. Realizing what he’d almost done, he dropped the gun in horror as tears pricked at the corner of his eyes.

“H-Hank…I…I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” he cried, throwing himself into Hank’s arms.

Hank grunted and held him tight, rubbing circles on his back.

“Shh…you’re ok, Connor. You’re ok. You can make this right. None of this is your fault.” he soothed, hands cupping Connor’s face as he wiped away his tears with his thumbs.

Connor broke down, sobbing into Hank’s shoulder. Markus was still watching. He never knew that the former deviant hunter had a human partner, let alone felt anything for him. When Connor calmed down, he looked up at Hank.

“You don’t hate me, do you?” he asked, sniffling.

Hank shook his head.

“No, of course not. Now is probably the worse time to say this but…I love you, Connor. You were there even when I kept pushing you away, when I treated you like shit in the beginning, and when I blamed your kind for something out of my control. You could have left me behind at the start, but you didn’t. I couldn’t ask for anyone else.” Hank replied with a small smile.

Connor smiled, more tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I love you too, Hank. I can’t believe I kept denying it.” he answered, leaning his forehead against the human.

Hank smiled and shook his head.

“You don’t have to anymore.” he whispered in return.

Then he pulled Connor into a kiss. Connor’s eyes widened in surprise. At first, he didn’t know what to do. A quick search taught him, and he slowly kissed back, hands on Hank’s arms. Markus watched on, speechless still as the two kissed. He’d only heard of stories about bad humans. He had yet to see a human-android relationship like Hank and Connor’s.  When the two pulled back, the entire ship creaked again.

“Hank, the FBI. They’re here. We have to go.” he urged, squeezing his arms.

Hank looked up as the ship creaked once more.

“Fuck. Ok, I’ll be behind you. Be careful, ok?” he replied.

Connor nodded and the three ran out, dodging the swat and saving as many androids as they could. They ran down long corridors and met up with the other leaders. They discussed what to do next and when Markus suggested blowing Jericho up to escape, Connor volunteered.

“I’ll do it!” he said amongst their chaos.

Hank turned to face Connor, gripping his shoulders.

“Connor! Are you fucking crazy?! You’ll die!” he exclaimed.

Connor squeezed his hands.

“I’ll be ok, Hank. I can set it on a timer. I need you to go now.” Connor assured.

“Promise me you’ll come find me once this whole revolution is over?”

Connor nodded and Hank sighed, looking into his once last time.

“Just…come back to me ok? Win that goddamn war and come back to me.” he said, cupping his cheek.

“I will, Hank. I love you.” Connor answered.

Hank smiled and stole a kiss.

“I love you too.”

And with that, Hank took off in the other direction and began helping androids along the way. Connor watched him disappear before running off to find the explosives, a small smile on his lips. A new feeling of determination ran through him and he made it his own personal mission to fight for his newfound freedom, to save his people, and to come back alive to Hank. Now that he was free, that Cyberlife no longer was controlling him, he felt unstoppable.


End file.
